Pieces of the World
Remnants of a Board On the island of Akala was a perpetual winter. The trees had been dyed orange, with only minor strands of green foliage visible to the naked eye. On that island of burned orange was a ship docked at the port's edge. It was a small ship, only capable of carrying no more than a crew of five. The only person that came off that ship was a solitary man. The man possessed dark skin, star white hair tied into a ponytail, and wore a mixture of oriental and religious clothing that caused his visage to appear closer to a priest. He looked across the port of the island, and saw familiar faces that had come to greet him. After all, to this island of Akala, the man was a very important guest. "Saint" Merlin of the Remnants had finally taken action. That man whose saintly actions, even as a Revolutionary, caused the World Government to stay their hands from the Remnants out of respect for his piety...just what was his intention, meeting with the vile Staunton? "Saint Merlin," A firm voice called out not too far away. A man dressed in a white skin-tight one piece began to approach the white-haired rebel with his black cape flowing in the wind. Merlin was very important and the boss to extra measures to ensure he'd reach their location of meeting safely. He'd sent his best man apart of this branch of Staunton to escort him, Xerxes the ROOK. Standing before him, Xerxes extended his hand out as though he wanted him to come with him. "I've been waiting for you." He turned his head to the tower in the middle of the island in attempts to divert Merlin's attention towards it so that he had a general idea of where they'd be going. The ROOK looked back to Merlin and squinted his left eye. He'd heard about Merlin once before. The leader of a true Revolutionary Army, something that Staunton had been forcefully labeled as by the Marines. Yet, for some reason, he struggled to connect the dots of why Braxton had been willing to meet with this man. While he may have wondered, he had no doubts nor questions. Xerxes swore his life to Braxton, for had it not been for him, he'd become a slave to the Noble's will and probably been killed before he could truly enjoy his life. And if he asked Xerxes himself to be the first to bring Merlin to him, then there was no doubt this man was of some sort of importance. "This way." He ended, walking away knowing that Merlin would follow behind him. After their short travel, the duo had finally reached the tower to which Xerxes opened the door. Usually, when people entered medieval towers such as this, they usually had to travel up and down some set of stairs in some super stereotypical form before they'd reach their whatever was within. But not this time. This was much different. The moment the door flung open, Ferrothorn Braxton sat behind a table already awaiting the duo. He leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed across his chair and his eyes closed, per usual. With proper manners, he spoke to Merlin first. "Welcome." As Merlin followed Xerxes, he could feel the tension tingling in the air. The man he was meeting was the leader of a fellow Revolutionary organization, although that was solely by the World Government's words. As he saw Braxton before him, he could immediately feel the authority that exuded from the man. Merlin and Braxton had never met, but they were fellow companions against the World Government. In other words, by possessing a common enemy, they were allies. "Thank you for your immediate response, Braxton-san." Merlin bowed, he took a step inside the elaborate tower. He noticed the structures, despite the external appearance being very innocent, it was ultimately a highly fortified defensive structure. Merlin took a seat in front of Braxton after being granted permission, and looked towards the man whose eyes were closed. "Before I go ahead and explain myself...May I ask why are you considering to ally with us at all? From the reports I have read, you are a very independent sort of man, who doesn't particularly like being labeled as a Revolutionary...Do you require more military power?" Merlin exposed his curiosity from the onset. This would likely hamper his negotiations, but Merlin didn't particularly care. For him, his curiosity and piety needed to be quenched first. Grit and to the point, Braxton liked it. It was nice to meet with someone who didn't take the scenic route when standing before him in conversation. Trashy roundabout ways to get a point of across never really piqued Braxton's interest and instead pissed him off even more. But Merlin was a man of business and he admired that even though he didn't show it. "There's a two-sided answer to that question you've just asked, Merlin. The only way I can answer it is by saying both yes and no equally." Footsteps from the nearby set of stairs could be heard, the tapping speed increased signifying whoever it was coming, had to have been running. From around the corner, a girl with long black hair dashed across the air and into Braxton's lap. Xerxes thought it'd be best that he pick up where his boss left off. "What the boss means is, yes. Logically, we need more military power. But technically, no. We do not require extra help, due to the members of Staunton being powerhouses hand-picked and recruited by the King himself. Each member of Staunton was picked with the intention of being stronger than the previous. Like power-stacking in a modern video game." Taking back over, Braxton agreed with Xerxes' statement. "But logically yes, because a few members of Staunton have seemed to have gotten into a bit of trouble they are currently incapable of getting out of. Impel Down is what I mean. In closing, we are looking for more help both in military power and political affairs. Information has informed me that you are not a weak man, Merlin. I am not referring to combative prowess either. However, if you came here, then you have something to offer than I do not." "Indeed." Merlin responded to Braxton and Xerxes' statements. "Just like you have lost members, we have also lost members. Some of our key members are also placed in the same hell of the World Government, and to fulfill my ambitions, we require both their assistance, and your assistance." Merlin felt comfortable explaining the vulnerability of his organization to Staunton's leader. After all, without showing one's cards, one could not expect to negotiate on an equal level. "Of course. Should this alliance go further than mere convenience depends on the both of us..." Merlin said slyly, "Do you require more from us, Braxton?" Category:Ash9876 Category:EmperorSigma